


Less is more, or so they say

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: Piercings [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fellatio, Heimdall and Thor are cruel, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Poor Loki, Sex torture, Toys, Vaginal Sex, accidental proclamations of love, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Eight orgasms is too much for anybody, tbh.





	Less is more, or so they say

Since Thor and Heimdall’s confession of their feelings, things had been a _bit_ more strained between them. Eventually, things cooled down a bit, though Loki never really acknowledged their admission of love. He _couldn’t_. He… he didn’t _think_ that he loved them back. He’d never thought about loving them, that was for certain.

Eventually though, he _did_ wind up with a piercing on his left nipple, as well as a (he was going to kill Thor… he’d make it _slow_) piercing on his cockhead which took _weeks_ to heal properly! (He’d been abstinent for two weeks. Loki was unused to going unbedded that long).

Perhaps it was those two weeks of abstinence that made that night so delightfully frustrating.

Heimdall was seated on a stool in Thor’s chambers, with Loki seated upon his lap, his cock wedged _deeply_ inside Loki’s arse. A testament to his strength, he had his arms stretched out through the brutal fucking, keeping Loki’s legs far and apart as he slammed in and out of the tight, two-week-untouched arse on his lap, making its owner pant and gasp and squeal as it rammed against his prostate.

And where was King Thor of the mighty Asgardians? Why, he was knelt on the floor, between them, licking at his baby brother’s lady parts.

Loki moaned in agony as Thor’s tongue licked over his lips, before diving in and thrusting into him. _No-o_! He needed something heavier, _bigger_. He _needed_ his brother’s cock in him, not his tongue! It was so frustrating that the pressure in his arse and the tongue lapping away at his quim was bringing him close to release, yet not quite there (it also didn’t help that both Heimdall and him had a cockring on [Thor didn’t need one, being a god of fertility made it as though Viagra flew through the blond’s veins]), there were _tears_ welling in his eyes at all the stimulation.

“Th-Thor!” he sobbed, as his brother parted his nether lips with the edges of his hands, exposing his clit, and sucking upon the ring that adorned it (the ring that Loki refused to remove [he _had_ picked it out, after all], and Thor and Heimdall hadn’t asked to have removed). “Thor,” he wheezed, “Thor-brother-_please_,” he cried as one of Heimdall’s hands reached down (man that man was flexible) and squeezed his balls in a vice-like grip. “Ah! Please feed my cunt your cock~ _Ah_!”

Thor withdrew from his clit, his beard adorned with the semi-viscuous fluid of Loki’s cunny’s lubrication, and grinned at his little brother, flicking at the ring on his clit a little roughly. “Ah ah ah, not yet, brother. You’ve been… how many times? 2? I’d say we can easily do 4…”

“Thor! _Please_!”

“Hmmm, I suppose that you’re right. We’ve done 4 before, we’ve never made five.” Thor pushed his blunt index finger at Loki’s button, relishing in Loki’s moans before gripping his cockhead, where Thor’s mark lay in the form of a silver weighted bead. “Tell me, _brother_,” he toyed with the bead, “how many times did the madman from Sakaar make you cum? Hmmm? What was his record in a night?”

Did Thor _seriously_ expect an answer with the pounding that Loki was getting up his arse? “I-ni-mm..._mmm_…” Thor bade Heimdall stop, which he did.

“Well? We’re waiting, brother. _Answer_.”

Nothing good could come from the truth. “Three. Three was the most.”

Thor moved his hand behind Loki’s cock, making a small gap between it and the stomach that it had been rock-hard against, before drawing his cock forward until it was almost painful, then letting it go roughly to smack harshly against Loki’s abdomen, eliciting a whimper of pain from the male. “Answer _truthfully_.”

“Six,” Loki gasped. “Six was the most.”

“Mhm?” he could feel the Gatekeeper’s eyes on him. Oh… oh they could _not _be serious. Did he _actually_ want details? He looked to Thor for help, but his brother just met his gaze, not the slightest hint of backing down. He sighed. OK, alright. If he had to, he supposed.

“We were on his orgy ship. He had me with a Xandaran~ his name was Gabriel, I think~ and some alien that didn’t really seem like an intelligent life species, more like a tentacle monster if you ask me, but it wasn’t that big~ though it did secrete a blue gel-thing that made you feel high. It was a long night, they each came in me at least twice. Frankly, I’m just lucky that I didn’t get pregnant, but I later found out that the Grandmaster was feeding me contraceptive pills so I wouldn’t have caught anyways. Now that I’ve satisfied your morbid fascination with my bedmates, can you get back to fucking me? My cunny is really hungry,” he lowered a hand down to it, dug in a finger, and brought it back up to show the semi-runny fluid.

That snapped them out of their daze. “Six,” Thor hummed, “We can beat that… definitely… in fact, I say let’s go for eight.”

Just as Loki was about to protest, he heard a rumble behind him. “Agreed… but we’ll try and push for more?”

“Definitely.”

“Though your brother does have a point,” Heimdall thrust three fingers into Loki’s cunt without warning, causing him to jerk and then moan at the pressure now in both his arse and cunt. “He is awfully empty… maybe fill him up and then eat him out?”

“That’s sounds like a plan,” Thor _finally_ unbuckled his pants, letting his monstrous cock out. He wasn’t a god of fertility for nothing. He stood up and teased his head across Loki’s pink opening, chuckling at the frustrated growl from said man, before pushing in.

Loki’s eyes rolled back. Fuck _yes_! Finally, he’d been waiting to feel this full for a fortnight now! He’d been thinking of this just the other night as he’d lowered himself down onto his bedpost for a bit of relief. Heimdall and Thor had refused to touch him when there was even the slightest possibility that the piercing might heal wrong. Loki had tried to insist that he was a god and not a mortal, and that therefore their piercing-wound-rules did not apply to him, but Thor and Heimdall had been no more willing.

Thor leaned in over him, pressing him tight between himself and Heimdall as the two began to make out passionately above Loki’s head. With the pressure he’d been craving for so long now finally in his cunt, and the feeling of the two, hot, powerful (literal) _gods_ above him, Loki let out a moan, and within moments felt himself clenching down on Thor’s hard cock, drawing his brother’s seed out and into himself.

Thor withdrew, still semi-hard, and smacked his cock against the lips of Loki’s cunny, before going down back onto his knees and continuing his ministrations once more (seriously!? The seed hadn’t even begun to leak out of him yet!). That made, what, three times? Surely they weren’t serious about going up to eight.

But Loki knew these two, unfortunately. They made no joke of pleasing their partners.

As Heimdall thrust into him from behind, Thor slurped away at his folds, catching skin between his lips and tongue, and then proceeding to suck away at it. Loki felt tears stream down his face.

He wouldn’t be able to make it to eight. He _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to make it to eight. With the Grandmaster, they’d ended at six because Loki had _blacked out_ on the last one. He’d woken up in his lover’s arms, in the Grandmaster’s bed, his legs still shaking and unable to close. It had been the worst week of his life.

“P-please…” he gasped, “Please… I can’t, I-I really can’ahhh~ _Tho_~a-_ahhh_,” he gasped as Thor tilted his hips up a little to get a better angle with which to go in deeper, bringing his hands up to run gently over Loki’s thighs.

“Yes you can, brother. I assure you, you will be able to,” Thor leaned up so that he was face-to-face with Loki (when Loki reached a crest on the sinusoidal wave that was Heimdall’s thrusts). “I would _never_ hurt you,” that was a lie. Loki could think of a million and one times that Thor had hurt him, but in that moment he believed him. How stupid could he be? Of _course_ Thor and Heimdall would stop if it got too much, he’d crossed his limit _plenty_ of times with the Grandmaster… never with Heimdall and Thor.

Melting in his brother’s eyes, he accepted his kiss. It was long, gentle… soothing. Loki tasted the taste of him on his brother’s lips, and on his brother’s tongue he tasted them combined. It acted as an aphrodisiac to him, spurring him on. Then, all too soon, Thor drew back and went back down between Loki’s legs.

He licked at Heimdall’s balls, his tongue tracing the area where the man’s cock connected with Loki as his fingers rubbed furiously at Loki’s little clit. When they had made Loki cum an eighth time, they would remove Heimdall’s cockring and they’d both cum over Loki, marking him as theirs once more in commemoration of his new piercings.

Thor had it all planned out. He’d aim first for Loki’s Prince Albert piercing, then for his nipple piercing, and finally at his clit piercing. Fuck the Grandmaster, he’d never deserved the right to have Loki adorn his bed. Heimdall would start with his commissioned piercing, but would otherwise follow Thor’s general route.

Only five more times to go, and by the sounds of it, Loki was getting pretty close.

With a sharp intake of breath, followed by a spasm, Loki came once more, cunt clenching around nothing. His cunny juices seeped down his thighs, and Thor drank them in, kissing the skin as he passed over it.

“I think his cunt needs a break,” Thor got up. Loki thought Thor’s _jaw_ needed a break. Seriously, he’d been down there for like thirty minutes.

“Would you like to take his arse whilst I worship his front?” Heimdall asked.

“No, I’ve got a better idea. Remember when we stopped on Xandar for a supply run?”

Loki let out a low moan. Oh no. Oh nonono. _He_ certainly remembered. It was a little present they’d gotten him for getting his nipple and cock pierced. One of those things you stuck into a bodily orifice and let vibrate. Apparently his brother and Heimdall had found a sex shop. They’d bought several sex toys [including the cockrings], but the vibrator was the only other one that he knew about (they were saving the rest for a ‘surprise’).

Thor stuck the vibrator in his arse and turned it up to a moderate setting of twelve (it had fifty two levels. 1-4 were ‘mild’, 5-13 were ‘moderate’, 14-22 were ‘hard’, 23-30 were ‘slut’ (Xanderans had a thing for demeaning dirty talk, it seemed. He remembered it from his threesome with one as well), 31-40 were ‘cunt ripper’ and 41-52 were ‘ah-ah _ah_!’ the brochure that came with the toy recommended 42-45 for ‘Dominatrixes’ and had a warning [which they ignored] about going higher than that for more than a minute. There were various other sub-levels but Loki didn’t really have time to think about them before the tremors started.).

Heimdall moved in front of Loki, and Thor to the back, pushing his brother up to a standing position, supported on his shaky legs between the two of them. He’d be fine as long as they didn’t let go of him.

And let go of him they did not do. At _all_. Their hands were glued to his skin. Heimdall tweaked Loki’s nipples, pinching and twisting the one with the piercing, causing him to moan at the pain tinged with ecstasy. Thor kissed up and down his back, hands trailing up and down Loki’s waist, reaching around once to pinch at his clit. Yup. It was official. Loki wouldn’t be able to walk for the rest of the month.

Heimdall sank to his knees and, for the first time that night, placed his mouth upon Loki’s cunt. Loki moaned, letting out a surprised yelp when Heimdall picked Loki’s legs up and unceremoniously plopped them up on his [Heimdall’s] strong shoulders. Loki remained supported by Thor, whose hands had wormed their way to his front and now played with his nipples and, occasionally, cock.

Heimdall did. _Not_. Hold. Back. He launched upon Loki’s pussy like a man starved, spreading the folds of the cunt with his thumbs to increase surface area, making more of the sweet pink available to him. As he ate away at it, his nose continually bumped agains the ring on Loki’s clit, twisting it deep against his flesh and applying pressure to it.

Too much pressure, Loki would soon find out, as without much of a warning (he blamed the vibrator in his arse), he came, his legs spasming, wrapping themselves around Heimdall’s head, drawing him in closer. Instead of pulling back in a panic for air, though, it only made Heimdall suck harder, and slip his thumbs in, massaging at Loki’s inner walls.

“_Hah_, ah ah _ah_,” panted, breathless, his face flushed. Heimdall sucked long and hard against the folds of his cunt one final time, before placing a kiss upon his swollen clit and drawing back up, his face drenched. Well, Loki couldn’t help it, he was a bit of a leaky faucet by this stage.

Heimdall leaned over Loki rutting his dick against his prince’s as he kissed his king with said king’s little brother’s slick all over his face and tongue. Thor happily accepted the kiss, enjoying Loki’s taste as he himself rutted against Loki’s bottom.

Five times. Loki had orgasmed five times. He had slick all over him thanks to Heimdall and Thor~ even in his _hair_!

“That wasn’t much of a break,” Loki said weakly, causing both Heimdall and Thor to chuckle a bit.

“Sorry, brother, but we’re going for a record here. We are only at like, what, four?”

“_Five_!” Loki snapped. “We are at. _Five_.”

From the motions against his back, he could tell that Thor was silently laughing. Oh, Loki would show him! Tomorrow, he’d vanish Thor’s clothes in front of the whole of court, see who was laughing then!

“Let us lay him down,” Heimdall suggested. His arms had been supporting Loki for about forty minutes straight by this point, so Loki wasn’t that surprised that he needed a break.

Thor, on the other hand, seemed to take the message differently, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist and falling back down onto the floor in one swift move, dragging Loki with him (with a yelp) and onto his stomach.

His knees under Loki’s , he shifted them up and out, before reaching down to part Loki’s folds with both hands (It seemed that Thor had planned this as he had a pillow behind his neck).

Thor moaned at the feeling of being so open and on display, spread out like some wanton slut awaiting her first dicking. Oh wait, but that was a lie. Not only had he had plenty of dicks in his lifetime, but his cunt had received a load that had been embedded so deep that not even Thor or Heimdall had managed to get all of it out despite their best efforts.

Humming briefly, Thor moved one hand momentarily to where the vibrator was and tapped the head of it twice, causing it to beep. “Turn it up to wanton slut,” Thor said, specifying level twenty-eight.

Loki sobbed as the vibrator blurred against his prostate, his cock throbbing hard against the ring which prevented him from sweet, _sweet_ release. “Th-Thor!” he begged, writhing around on his brother’s chest.

“Ah ah, shhh,” Thor moved Loki’s legs apart widely, his own cock hard and vertically pressed against Loki’s trembling pussy. “Be a good little girl for Mr. Heimdall now,” his brother grinned against his ear, causing Loki to moan.

“That’s a little creepy, Thor,” Heimdall chuckled, leaning in front of the pair, and thrusting the vibrator in and out of Loki’s _way_ rubbed-out arse. “Louder,” he said in response to Loki’s gasp, “that’s it, come on, we want the whole kingdom to hear you~ let them know you’re ours.”

Heimdall lined his cock up with Loki’s cunt and pushed in passed the held-open lips, before guiding Thor’s cock up and trying to fit the head in.

“I-I can’t,” Loki protested, fumbling for the words because _dammit_ the vibrator in his arse was distracting. “I can’t… I can’t fit… you-you ca… cun’t…”

“Sssh,” Heimdall pressed a slick finger to his lips, “Don’t worry, my prince. I believe that you underestimate your looseness,” there were a hundred words he could have used, but for some reason, that’s what made Loki moan the loudest.

Thor fit in. The moment that his head was in, he slid in to the root.

Loki felt the impact somewhere in his throat. He currently had not one, not two, but _three_ phallic objects within him, stretching him to the brim. Goodness, this was almost as intense as the time he’d taken half a tavern at once to spite his brother.

Thor’s hand ghosted over the moving bulge in Loki’s stomach caused by the excess of occupancy vs the storage capacity of his uterus. “Perfect,” Thor whispered huskily into his ear. “So pliant for us, Loki. So willing to take our cocks… our little dirty slut.”

The words went straight to his restrained cock _and_ cunt. He felt himself grow slightly wetter and was grateful that he’d be able to clean up all of this later with magic.

Thor and Heimdall began their brutal onslaught of his female-region. The excess of girth and the harsh pounding also stimulated his clit, as Heimdall’s dick rubbed directly over it on each thrust.

Honestly, he was surprised that he could still feel anything down there.

Thor must’ve realized that Loki was having a slightly harder time getting there this time, because he reached down, gripped the clit-ring, gave it a tug… and sent a mini bolt of lightning at it.

Loki arched against Thor, who repeated this again and again, possibly burning away sensitive flesh, but Loki didn’t care~ he’d already need someone to cart him around for the rest of the year, what was one more wound?

Eventually, as Thor released, Loki managed to find his peak. That made six. Heimdall pulled out first, Loki’s cunt giving his cock a sloppy kiss. Thor pulled out second, his cum-stained cock making a rude noise as it pulled free of his brother’s welcoming heat.

He was done. he was so out of it. He couldn’t possibly take anymor~ wait, why was Thor scooping him up.

“Umthmmummbm,” he said weakly, as Thor lead him to the big window of his chambers which overlooked the galaxy (they were currently still in the middle of space. Earth was a week’s ride away) and pressed him to the cold window. And by him, I mean his cunt. Thor had carried Loki with his legs spread and pressed that part of him hard against the window, leaning slightly on Loki to keep them balanced.

Frankly, Loki couldn’t care how inappropriate this was. After all that heat, it was nice to have a bit of cold thrown into the mix.

“You see that, brother?” Thor moved up and down, causing Loki’s swollen lips (which leaked cum onto the window, the powerful seed of Asgard’s King and resident fertility god) to rub against the window, leaving sticky white smears on it. “That’s the kingdom you’ll rule beside me. I want them all to know what a slut you are for your big brother’s and Guardian’s cocks, how deliciously you moan, how you take it all with no complaint. Imagine it, your cum-dripping quim plastered all across the nine, you could be an icon,” Loki whined, “and most importantly, nobody else would ever touch you again. _Ever_. Imagine them watching you take it, watching you take your _king_ in your pretty little pussy. I could order you to walk around naked from now, you know, let the common folk watch the cum seep from your folds, down your legs… let them watch how you get wet for me, for _us_. Have you sit naked on my lap during those long, boring conferences… or maybe you’d rather spend time with Heimdall, hm? We could dress you up topless in nothing but a sheer skirt, your nipples on display. Sit on Heimdall’s sword while he uses it to open the Bifrost, or maybe suck his dick while he’s doing it~ no offering this,” he slid his hand between Loki’s pussy and the window, “to passing travellers though. I’m afraid possession of your cunt by foreign parties shall have to be illegal in Asgardia.”

Loki’s clit was throbbing. On it’s own. No stimulation, just Thor’s words. The window was messy, yes, but a significant portion of the mess was now becoming Loki’s slick, which managed to leak its way onto the floor.

“Cum for me, Loki,” Thor murmured lowly, beginning to rut Loki against the glass.

The friction was good, but wasn’t doing much, so Thor increased the number of angles from which he rubbed the little clit. Up, down, forwards, with Loki’s legs slightly more spread, nothing… until he felt a pat on his back.

“I believe that this might help,” Heimdall held out an icecube he’d retrieved from Thor’s minifridge (Thor hadn’t put it there, and definitely didn’t use it to store food, but it was attached there by the Grandmaster, whose headquarters he’d taken over, so he didn’t really have much of a choice on keeping it). Heimdall had brought a cup-full, it seemed.

Smiling, Thor placed Loki on the ground, wrapping his legs around Thor’s neck, and began to rub the ice cube over his clit.

As a Jotnar, Loki didn’t hate the cold as much as most people did (or at all, really), but he didn’t really expect his genitals to _love_ the cold this much either.

Thor began banging the ice cube (he’d slipped his finger in it once it had melted just the tiniest bit, and wore it as a finger glove [he was _so_ going to get frostbite, but it would _so_ be worth it!]) against Loki’s clit, grabbing a handful of ice cubes in his left hand.

He shoved the first one into Loki’s cunt. Loki let out a cry, his stomach clenching as pleasure coursed through him. Thor put in another, then another, then another, until Loki’s womb was a nesting-home for ice (which it technically was, Thor supposed).

And that was how seven hit him.

“I-I need a break!” he gasped.

The world was spinning for him, his breath was heavy. He was pretty sure that if Heimdall and Thor were to look at him _without_ their lust-clouded eyes, they’d think he was on the brink of a heartattack or something.

Thor hummed contemplatively, sharing a look with Heimdall, before moving to remove the vibrator from Loki’s arse, and place on Thor’s bed.

Well, it was a bit of a lie to call it _Thor’s_ bed. Loki spent most of his time on it, and Heimdall slept there on occasion (Heimdall rarely ever slept though, he was too anxious about invaders hurting them).

Loki hummed, relaxing his sore muscles against the soft sheets. Heimdall joined him on his left and Thor on his right. They stroked up and down him, soothingly, nothing sexual (a first, for the night) about it, running their hands through his hair, tracing his arms… he’d never felt so relaxed.

He’d already orgasmed seven times. Forget the Grandmaster, that was more than he’d done with _anyone_! Surely this madness was behind them now, _surely_. They’d probably get lost in the moment and grant him this mercy.

Thor groped his balls. Heimdall pulled off the ring.

“For this last one, I think we’ll let you cum here,” Thor squeezed Loki’s balls for emphasis. “Since you’ve been such a good boy for us.”

Well, it would _certainly_ be better than giving his clit another swing. Heimdall leaned over Loki’s face. “Your brother is going to blow you, while you suck my cock,” he removed his band too, and rubbed the slit over Loki’s semi-parted lips. “And then… well, you'll see…”

Thor gave Loki’s hard cock some kitten licks as Heimdall slid into Loki’s throat, the cleft of his balls engulfing Loki’s nose. Moaning, Loki moved his tongue around, began breathing through his mouth, and covered his teeth as Heimdall started his assault down Loki’s throat. Wow, Heimdall really had been in a lot of Loki’s holes today, hadn’t he?

Heimdall drew back and teased his balls over Loki’s mouth. Loki sucked on them, caressing them with his tongue, which caused Heimdall to moan.

Thor, meanwhile, was being gentle with Loki’s dick (he did _not_ want his brother to cum yet) and also had his fist shoved up Loki’s rectum. He wasn’t surprised that Loki hadn’t seemed to notice, Loki _loved_ giving head.

Eventually though, Thor locked eyes with Heimdall, and the two shared a nod. Heimdall withdrew from Loki, causing the man to moan and then clench his arse as he _just_ realized how far he’d been stretched.

Heimdall got under him, lying down, and had Loki sit his arse on his cock. What? Was Loki just going to ride him?

And that was when he felt Thor push in.

Loki’s eyes widened comically. “Brother… what-what are you~ no, Thor, stop, _a-**ah**_,” his arse and cunt _both_ clenched as Thor breached his hole with his fat head. They’d never done this before~ _he’d_ never done this before, with _anyone_. Cunt yes, arse _hell no_!

“Just. Relax,” Thor said through gritted teeth. The squeeze was quite a bit tight for him, and even though Thor usually _liked_ hot and tight, this was… this was _too_ tight. He was pretty sure that the entire party’s individual arousals had all flagged down considerably. Not a problem, this would be good. He was _certain _of it. “Come on, deep breath, I know you can do it.”

Loki hadn’t stopped his blubbering. “Thor I~ never had~ can’t, so full~ one can take my cunt~ this hurts so~”

“_Ssshhhh_,” Thor murmured, kissing Loki’s shoulder. “This is like the first time Heimdall and I ever had you together~ it was your first threesome, if I remember. And what did I say to you then?”

“‘You’re so wet,’” Loki deadpanned, “Like a waterfall… you’re absolutely _gushing_, brother.”

“What _else_ did I say?”

“To take a deep breath and let you please me.”

“Exactly,” Thor rocked his hips up. Loki still wasn’t getting any looser though, so Thor reached in front and began to stroke his brother’s cock. “Come on, just relax.”

And eventually, Loki did. The grip on Heimdall and Thor’s cocks did not feel as harsh, and they began to fuck him.

“Heimdall, did I ever show you a trick?” Thor gasped, breathless.

“No, Thor, what is it?” Heimdall asked, genuinely curious.

Grinning wolfishly, Thor smacked Loki’s arse, causing him to yelp and clench around them, causing them both to moan.

Loki was getting closer to orgasm, he could feel it. Eventually, aided by the pressure in his gut, the relentless assault of his prostate, Thor’s hand jerking his cock, and the occasional spanks Thor threw his way (_Norns_ he hoped this didn’t become a fetish), Loki came with an uncharacteristic scream.

_Eight_. He’d made it to **_eight_**! There was not a man or woman alive who had ever made it to that number, he was _incredible_!

Heimdall rolled out quickly from under him, Thor moving back too, and they laid him on his back on the bed. They both stood up on the mattress, towering over him and stripping at their cocks.

Heimdall came first (he’d only cum one previous time this night and it had been during Loki’s first orgasm), spraying Loki from his chest to the tip of his cunt.

Thor came second, showing off his virility by starting at Loki’s stomach (getting some on Loki’s already messy cock), spraying up to his chest (a little landed on his face), and finally back down to his cunt as well.

Both men fell to the bed, panting hard.

“Thor? Heimdall?” Loki said, his voice quiet, his mind elsewhere.

“Yes, my prince?” Heimdall asked, breathless.

“I…I think I love you too.”


End file.
